A Shocking Life
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: a girl named Lilla could Shock people;she could knock people out if she wasn't careful.this is a story of her life as a titan a bunch of random stories includes Fans, Tabloids and maybe my fav authors! full summary inside!
1. A lightbulb Moment

A Shocking Life

Author: TeenTitans101

A/N: Ello I'm Lydia and this is my first story so flames are welcome... but only consecutive flames please. The other kind burn :( I'm not forcing you to read so if you don't like it, don't read! Most of the conversations will be in chat format because its easier hate these so Lilla will do it.

Full Summary: a girl named Lilla could Shock people;she could knock people out if she wasn't is a story of her life as a titan a bunch of random stories. includes Truth or Dare (unknown), Fans, Tabloids( both in ch 3-5) and maybe my fav authors(asap!)! I want Spychick, possibly hinn-raven and some other ppl i cant remember! xD

Lilla: otay! Disclaimer: Lydia is lame. And therefore she only owns me, but just barely because I'm so awesomely amazing

Me: HEY! What was up with that? And also, if I owned them titans east would be in the show more… that is if there was more of the show

Lilla: ha ha! Stop grumbling and just get on with the story!

Me: fine!

Chapter 1: Light bulb moment!

The girl looked around. She had frizzy Shoulder length black hair and Carmel skin. She looked 11 but was 13. She had on a Black T-shirt with a fish in the middle and a jean skirt. I, being a waitress, went over to her and asked her if she wanted anything "just a coffee with creme please. I'm waiting for someone." she seemed like she was still waiting for that person she stayed there for a couple of hours then left. The person never came… (A/N: I'm gonna put the convos in chat form now)

-Lilla-

I came home and turned on the TV to the news and the Teen Titans were on for stopping a guy named Red-X; it showed him being carried off to jail. "Hmm, he looks cute… but I can't tell when he has that mask on! Why don't they just unmask him already?" a creepy commercial for the team came on.

Guy: do you have weird powers? Are you a fre... i mean social outcast? Come to the Titan's tower to be tested for abilities!

Lilla: wow, this commercial comes on every time they rescue someone or put someone in jail… well I could go get tested to see if the shocking is a power… my power. I could go in as Lilla in a costume, but come out (or stay) as Shocks!

She put on a yellow tee-shirt with black lightning bolts up the hem, a white skirt that ended mid-calf and a black, studded belt; finally she completed the look with black flats and a pair of yellow glasses. (A/N: not Shades, but the kind you wear when you work on wood) She rubbed the wave on her necklace that she never took off; it had a wave stone and a lightning bolt, it was from her dad. (A/N: who we'll hear more about later) she took off to the Tower…

Thanks for reading! Please review! I want to have at least 4 reviews! Thx! I know its short but come on, its the promo chapter so DEAL WITH IT!

*Lydia & Lilla*


	2. Put Some Light on the Subject

A Shocking Life

Author: Teen Titans Shocker

A/N: I'm sorry about the- as Sparta's girl rudely put it in her review- "rushed and short chappie" but I had written that chapter repeatedly, and very well I might add, on an another site and it was deleted every time. Therefore I tried to write a chapter and just wrote quickly…. Probably should've had my sis check it.

Lilla: I'll tell them the other mistake! She put the name "TeenTitans101" which is from another site! Well we fixed it now.

Me: this chapter will be longer… much longer and it will explain some stuff.

Lilla: it has been pointed out by me that it is obvious that Rob/star will be one paring in the story. There is more then 1 paring, in fact there may be at least 4.

Me: Go to my page (on the computer) to vote on my poll please

Disclaimer: I own some people on another site but I do not own the Teen Titans… or the kiss in Tokyo would've came sooner!

Chapter 2: Put Some Light on the Subject

She was mad. She had been searching for an hour for where the amazing Jump City was. She found mostly fan sites; some said California, some said New York. She was confused until she did her last resort and hacked onto the galaxy wide web. (A/N: she lives on a planet like earth but all people look "Teen Titan like" as my sis said (aka cartoon-ish)) and searched. She found a site for her local news network. 'Odd, shouldn't that have shown up in my search?'

_The Town Crier_

Come to 5031 Main Street on the fifth floor, in Gorga, NH 60789. In the 4th dimension on planet Orth (A/N: like earth xD) for a portal jump to "Earth 2" where Jump City and the famous Teen Titans live. Open 6am- 11:30pm in EOT (A/N: Eastern Orth Time)

She looked at the clock; 7pm, she had time and with that she rushed out the house. Within ten minutes she was at the parking lot. She parked her Motorcycle and rushed to the elevator; in no time she was on the 5th floor. Rushing to the secretary she asked for the portal. The secretary almost fainted

Secretary: WHAT!

Lilla: I said, where is the portal! I need to get to Jump City!

S: fine, round the corner and to the left. Why do you need them, a monster on the run?

L: nope, I have super powers and I need to be tested

S: whatever (to herself) how did she hack the system?

She ran to the portal and jumped in without thinking; that was a bad idea, she tumbled about as she was sucked from her world to theirs.

"Hello? Are you alive?" she awoke to find herself surrounded by none other then, THE TEEN TITANS! She smiled "exactly who I wanted to see…" she passed out. The titans were confused by finding a costumed girl who was looking for them and was going to be carried by Cyborg to a hospital but he almost short-circuited when he touched her, muttering something about "Electric shock", so raven used her powers to carry her to the tower. (A/N: now to the chat format)

Rob: so you're awake

Lilla: yep, I am

Rob: good now we have some questions…

BB: who the heck are you?

Rae: Where did you come from?

Star: will you be- (robin glared at her) I mean why were you looking for us?

Cy: why did it shock when I touched you?

L: Beast Boy, I'm Lilla Gull. Raven, I come from Gorga, New Hope (A/N: aka NH) on planet Orth. I will gladly be your friend Starfire, (at this robin scoffed and she glared at him) but I saw you on my planet's news and in a website's stories. I need my powers to be tested. Cyborg, it has to do with my powers.

Rob: And they are…?

L: (she pokes robin and his hair gets even spikier as electric charges through him) that.

(Robin falls over and star rushes toward him.)

Star: What did you do!

L: I just super shocked him. It's my power I guess, but I wish I could find a way to "turn it off" sometimes.

Cy: guys- minus robin- team meeting… now.

(The titans talk, looking at her every now and then)

Rae: Well you can stay here… for the time being until we test you. Then we decide what to do with you.

She passed and moved in as a TEMPORARY (robin stressed the word "temporary") team member. And this is where the real story begins.

Was this enough for you Emily? I'm bad at fight scenes so I didn't put it in… well until next time.

Btw can some of you send in ideas cuz I want to have a truth or dare game next chapter.

*Lydia & Lilla*

Just barely 3 pages

811 Words


	3. The Fans Attack pt 1

A Shocking Life

Author: Teen Titans Shocker

A/N: hey I found out who "Emily" is… my little sis who is evil enough to write a flame bout my story. But don't worry real Sparta's Girl, I stopped you. Btw I wonder if she liked it…

Lilla: shh Lydia. Sorry to people who are waiting for their OC stories, it's been busy at the house. And we're pissed at the reviewers of this story 'cause only 1 of them voted on our poll! I mean, COME ON!

Me: Lilla! Anyhow also NO ONE gave us truth or Dare ideas what's up with that? So now we're gonna skip the Truth or Dare chapter and go to the fans/ tabloids chapters!

Disclaimer: I own you but I do not own the Teen Titans… or Red-X would be unmasked (hint hint)

Chapter 3: The, like, best chapters, like, ever in, like, history! (Aka: The Fans Attack pt. 1)

It had been a week since Lilla became titan and everyday Robin was talking more and more about her temporary-ness. "What does he have against me?" she once asked Raven "We've had visitors from other dimension before. It ends with a Mary-Sue or an insane fan girl most of the time."

And that's when the big red alarm went off. RED-X! Lilla was not a Teen Titan fan girl, but a Red-X fan girl. This was apparent when the alarm went off.

Lilla: Who is it? (Her first villain to fight xD)

Rob: Red-X!

L: OMIGAWD! RED-X! my fist villain to fight is RED-X!

Rae: I sense a fan girl (robin's eye twitches)

BB: Well at least she's not a titan fan girl, eh robin?

Rob: this is much, much worse.

Star: (after she hugs robin) There, there its okay!

After they leave they are soon at the site of the crime.

Red-X: Robin, Cutie, Titans… and other girl

L: I'm Shocks… (Blushes)

RX: Well hello there Sweetie.

Rob: -angry sigh- Come on Shocks, just poke him.

RX: What will that do, kid?

Robin: You'll see and don't call me kid!

L: Do I have too?

Rob: Yes! NOW and stop being a Fan girl!

RX: oh, so she's from another dimension? Sounds cool.

L: (Pokes Red-X) now can we unmask him?

All: WHAT?

L: well you guys have caught him a lot but never unmask him. Now is as best a time as any.

Star: she is right friend Robin (give him a look that could melt an iceberg)

Rob: (looks dazed) Ok star, whatever you want (cy and BB are snickering)

L: (removes his mask) wow…

She was looking at boy with blonde hair and when his eyes flutter open they were a deep green.

Rob: JASON!

RX: What? Wait, Robin? How do you know me?

Rob: duh, you were the second robin who SUPPOSEDLY died!

RX: oh, then hi Dick

L: Jason is a nice name…

RX: So is Lilla.

ALL: what! How do you know her/my name?

RX: you dropped this (hands a card wither contact information on it)

L: oh… you can have that

They turned in Red-X and then were on their way to the tower until… "OMIGAWD IT'S THE TITANS! AND A NEW TITAN GIRL" and they were suddenly surrounded by fans and reporters.

*TBC*

A/N: Well next chapter my friend and some of my fav authors will appear! And yes, I think Red-X is Jason Todd

Just barely 3 pages

570 Words


	4. The Fans Attack pt 2

A Shocking Life

Author: Teen Titans Shocker

A/N: hola people who read! Today our guests are: Me, Spycutie009 and an unnamed author!

Lilla: Happy new years all!

Disclaimer: I own you but I do not own the Teen Titans… or we'd know who Slade is (no hint there)

Chapter 3: The, like, best chapters, like, ever in, like, history! (Aka: The Fans Attack pt. 2)

The fans weren't just regular fans, but SHIPPERS! (A/N: OHNOES!) "Rob/Rae!" "BB/Star" "Cy/Bee" "jinx/cy!" "jinx/kf!" "Rob/star!" "bb/rae!"

Rob: Titans… and Shocks, RUN!

So they ran inside but they were met by some fans that had snuck inside during the action: Lydia, Erin, Michelle, and Rachel. Lydia had black hair in an out-ponytail with little pieces fling around her dark face and brown eyes. Rachel's short red hair made her hazel eyes shine, or it could've been her glasses…; Michelle, the shortest, had her brown hair was out as is was typically and framed her tanned face; her brown eyes shone with excitement!

Lilla: O my Gosh! It's Lydia!

Lydia: Yes Lilla, it is me and I have brought my sister and 2 fans; Rachel and Michelle.

Michelle (Mitch): Hi! I'm Michelle

Robin: We knew that.

Star: no we did not Robin…

Rob: shh…

Lydia: OMIGOSH! They talked to each other! Robstar forever!

Michelle and Rachel: OMG! I agree! (The girls chatter to each other how cute robin and Starfire are together)

Rae: hm, these are your friends Lilla? Their shippers!

Lydia: I even have a shipping for Lilla! Lilla(Shocks)/Shaun(Neonsurge)

Cy: who's Shaun?

Lilla: no one…

BB: Is he your boyfriend? Ha!

Lydia: not yet, but he might be in later chapters

Everyone but shippers and Lilla: what?

Lilla: eh… SHIPPERS! Use you BB shipping attacks!

Shippers: Otay! Rae/BB! Um that's all we have…

Michelle: wait, BB/rob BB/star, BB/terra, and BB/aqua lad! (A/N: lol Michelle likes a lot of parings)

(Everyone but Michelle sweat drops)

Michelle: what?

Lydia: whatever Michelle, I like bb/terra too!

Rachel: WHAT!

-End chapter-

A/N: kk… that was weird next chappie will have FLUFFY GOODNESS! (Of my fav couples (Not including bb/terra)) and tabloids! I have a person to play the reporter! Yay!

Lilla: bye all! Please review so you can get a cookie!

475 Words


	5. I which I embarrass Lilla

A Shocking Life

Author: Teen Titans Shocker

A/N: This is based on a dream I had and it is going to be quite funny

Lilla: NUH-UH! Don't read this chapter; it does not contribute to this story. Skip it, wit for the next chapter.

Kayla: you better read this chappie! I get to be a reporter in this one; I make Robin upset and Make Lilla embarrassed!

Lilla: fine, but just get on with it!

Me: first, I have had my will for writing renewed by RichardKori and I hope se continues to read, but when she writes she needs to make sure to call Robin "Dick"; seeing as that is his real name. This Chapter will be AMAZIN! Oh and Lilla has learned how to control her powers now!

Disclaimer: I own you but I do not own the Teen Titans… or NeonSurge would be REAL!

Chapter 5: I which I embarrass Lilla and introduce a new character.

It started out as a vist to a good friend who Lilla hadn't seen in a bit. His name is Shaun (A/N: now his description! hazel eyes. milk chocolate colored skin with dark brown hair) and he was predictable, drab, and followed by the paparazzi all the time; but her visit only made the paparazzi come more. The proof was on a magazine they saw the next day:

_The Gotham Truth_

_-Bringing the truth since 1978-_

Oh really?-Our favorite celeb stories.

By Kayla Som (A/N: not her real last name)

It seems that our own Shaun Kings has a new girlfriend who as of now (but hopefully not for long) doesn't have a name. When asked about the girl, Shaun said "I don't have a girlfriend, she's jut an old friend that came to visit." Oh really Shaun? Well then why were you two seen sharing a "moment" in front of your mansion then heading out to dinner at _Bon tin_, a romantic restaurant,on your motorcycle? We followed them after this appearance and saw them walking through the park under the full moon. You can see the pictures below the article and decide for yourself: an item or "just friends"?

After this Lilla and Shaun didn't hang out for a bit; which was understandable as the "Truth" had pictures of them hugging when she got there, her holding on to him for dear life as he went over the speed limit by at least 10 mph on the motorcycle, and him laughing at her in the park. But after two days the media was interested in some scandal about Bruce Wayne. Then they went out with some of Shaun's friends to a movie and on the way back, after all his friends had went home, a new story was born, but they wouldn't know it till later.(A/N: sorry people who don't like my chat format, but I enjoy it. it makes it look like a script!)

Lilla: so what's up in your life Shaun?

Shaun: nothing. How bout yours, that is (whispers to Lilla) except being a super hero in Jump City.

Lilla: oh besides that, nothing (laughs)

Shaun: so do you want to go to dinner now? There's this new pizza-

Lilla: I live with the titans and we have pizza all the time. How bout a buffet?

Shaun: oh yeah, I forgot about that… sure, buffet it is.

Lilla: cool how far away is it?

Shaun: not that far, we could walk.

Lilla: I feel like skipping instead! (Starts to skip) Come on Shaun, skip!

Shaun: I don't skip.

Lilla: Well if you don't… I'll have to make you (grabs Shaun's hand and now Shaun has to run to keep up) I would be easier if you skipped

Shaun: I don't skip Lilla, now let go.

Lilla: I won't let go until you skip.

Shaun: I'm not skipping-

Lilla: then I'm not letting go. End of subject.

Shaun: come on Lilla, I've known you forever. Just let go of my hand so I can stop running!

Lilla: Not until you skip!

Shaun: Please Lilla! I'm begging ya, people are staring and after the pictures they already think we're dating!

Lilla: (stops and thinks about this. Then lets go of Shaun's hand) you're right, but I will find a way to make you skip.

Shaun: whatever…

That was two days ago, now Shocks was supposed to be patrolling, but was instead sitting on a roof top when suddenly she was tapped on the back and almost fell off. "Saved your life!" the voice yelled. She turned around to see a boy who looked like Shaun, but he was in a white jumpsuit with a rainbow stripe down the side. (A/N: more script stuff!)

Lilla: and you are?

? : are these the questions Robin asked you when he met you?

Lilla: what?

? : Wow you cant tell who it is ol' buddy of mine?

Lilla: (smirking) I think I could tell who it is but no one I know says "ol' buddy of mine"

? : Then who am I?

Lilla: that's a bold suit Sha-

Shaun: shh, when I'm dressed like this I'm SURGE

Lilla: you can't be a superhero

Shaun: but I can be like Dick or Robin to you, and be a hero with gadgets!

Lilla: sure… what gadgets do you have?

Shaun: I'm a millionaire, what gadgets do I not have? (Lilla glares at him) fine I have a thing that works on solar power and can shoot light beams at people.

Lilla: you sound like Dr. Light

Shaun: I know, but I can also take light from places (A/N: Idea from Harry Potter, which I love)

Lilla: fun (sarcasm)

Shaun: fine be that way. and to think, I was going to try to become a ti- (is Tackle-hugged)

Lilla: OMG! Please do try to join! I miss you so much when you're in Gotham!

Shaun: Calm down Lilla, I just don't know how to get to the tower.

Lilla: I'll help you! You'll love it, Cyborg and Beast Boy will play video games with you, Robin will train with you, we can hang out, and you can drive Starfire and me to the mall!

Shaun: What about Raven?

Lilla: you can have deep physiological talks with her!

Shaun: cool… Let's go! (They run/skip (A/N: lol) to the tower)

Lilla: Ello every one!

(They turn around and see Shaun) Robin: who is he?

Lilla: Don't worry robin, I already interrogated him. He's really my best friend from Gotham Shaun and he has gadgets like you! He can take light away and shoot it at people.

Shaun: and I go by Surge as a hero. (Robin looks stunned) Hello Dick. How's boarding school in Europe?

Robin: ummmmmmm

Lilla: well is he in?

Robin: I guess… (Is tackle-hugged)

Lilla: OMIGOSH THANK YOU!

Robin: your welcome, just let go now.

Lilla: okay! (Gets up) now star; will you help me get him to skip?

Star: okay! (her and Lilla force him to skip while he laughs his head off)

This is when all goes wrong

Cy: Extra is on!

_Extra theme song plays_

Welcome to extra, I'm Kayla Som and this is your story of the week.

Even though Shaun Kings Claimed he had no girlfriend, the same girl that he was seen with before has showed up again. Last time it was a hug, a motorcycle ride, a romantic dinner, and a walk in the park. This time we caught it all on film.

(A Film shows of Lilla and Shaun after the movies)

So now this girl that has stolen his heart ha a name: Lilla. We did some research and this girl's full name is Lilla Sidney Carlson. It seems she moved to Jump City a few weeks ago and was on a visit to see her boyfriend. It now seems that he has moved to Jump City as well to be closer to the one who stole his heart.

This is Kayla Som, Signing off. Good night America.

There was silence in the tower…

BB: well now we know why Lilla wanted him on the team (Lilla shocks him)

Shaun: SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Raven: now you sound like Robin, Millionaires think alike.

Shaun: so old robin has a girlfriend now?

Robin: NO I DON'T

Cy: I agree with rae... (is death glared at by raven) ven, neither of you will admit your girlfriends. (Is death glared at by Robin and Shaun)

A/N: well that's the end of that. That wasn't so bad Lilla

Lilla: yes it was…


	6. The Fail Chappie!

A Shocking Life

Author: Teen Titans Shocker

A/N: Well after that embarrassing chapter, I've decided to use Kayla Som and Tabloids a bit more!

Lilla: and to clear up confusion between some of Lydia's friends, I am Lydia's Alter Ego. I am not based off anyone Lydia knows as of now.

Me: Thank you Lilla.

Lilla: I'm fine, as long as you don't embarrass me a lot in this chapter.

Me: Don't worry, I'm gonna use my Rob/star shipping skills in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own you but I do not own the Teen Titans… or they would time travel more. I don't own Extra either

Chapter 6: Well, I tried!

After the Extra Shaun/Lilla thing many Death glares (robin and Shaun), blushes (robin and star), slaps (from Lilla to bb or cy), avoidances (Lilla to Shaun (and vice versa) and robin to star) and lots of awkward silences were happening all over the tower. This was what caused all boys in the tower to go out for lunch while the girls stayed home. There were some important conversations in this time, but lets tune into the boys first. (A/N: onto the script!)

Cy: so how are you guy's girlfriends? (is death glared at) Boys, we already learned that looks can't kill. If they could, after this week I'd be buried at the center of the earth!

Shaun: she's not my girlfriend!

Robin: (looks deep in thought) um… yeah what Shaun said

BB: (tells others to let robin look dazed for a bit) Whatcha thinking bout robin?

Robin: (mumbles) Star…

Shaun: (face-palm) Robin! You say she's not your girlfriend then your thinking bout her!

Robin: (Deep red blush) She's my best friend, I was thinking about when we first met.

Cy: Oh you mean when she kissed you?

BB: OHHH! You just got pwn'd robin!

Shaun: What?

Robin: I wasn't thinking about that… (Insanely red color blush)

BB: you said you wee thinking about when you guys met!

Robin: um…..

_See the importance of that conversation? Now onto the girls!_

(Lilla is ranting about the boys)

Lilla: and they still think were dating! Its horrible right star?

Star: It wouldn't be so bad if friend robin and I were dating…

Lilla: Aw, Star has a crush

Raven: you didn't know that yet?

Lilla: shut up _**Rae!**_

Raven: (Extreme anger glare) don't call me Rae!

Star: don't fight friends…

Raven: I mean it was obvious when she choose him to kiss when they first met….

Lilla: am I the last to know about everything?

Star: nope Shaun doesn't know yet either!

_Well, all was well until the next day…_

Cy: hey! Extra is on!

Everyone but cy: NOO!

Cy: what?

Lilla and Shaun: (exchange glances) No one in the tower is ever watching extra again!

Cy: aw you both know what the other is going to say, how sweet. But it's too late!

(Extra theme song)

Welcome to extra, I'm Kayla Som and this is your story of the week.

It seems that our favorite couple, Lilla and Shaun, is a part of the famous Teen Titans. The Titans are famous for saving lives in Jump City, but there is also down time in which romances seem to be blooming. Our newest couple in the titans is… Robin and Starfire! It seems they were best friends to Lovebirds. What awakened this change? We think it was the announcement of Shaun and Lilla as a couple, but it may have been the arrival of Blackfire all those months ago, or them being stranded as a team just recently. We in fact have this clip from the stranding of a moment between the two.

(Shows clip from when Robin was about to tell Star his feelings from "Stranded"(A/N: I hate that monster :( ) While Robin grows an intense blush)

As you can see, these might have had this crush for a while, but what sparked the dating is anyone's guess.

This is Kayla Som, Signing off. Good night America.

_Instead of the silence after last weeks extra, there was incredible laughter._

BB: Did (gasp) that (gasp) really (gasp) happen?

Robin: Shut up…

Cy: What happened to that monster?

Star: We destroyed it…?

BB: I bet robin really killed it in anger. (Laughter)

Robin: um… actually star attacked it the most.

Cy: you know what I just noticed? He calls her star as a PET NAME!

Rae: guys, you should stop… look at him… (Robin looks like he's ready to explode)

Star: I agree with raven. H-

BB: of course you do, we're making your boyfriend mad

Star: um… Oh look! It's a diversion! (Points at Lilla and Shaun)

BB and cy: where? (Looks at Lilla and Shaun)

Lilla and Shaun: (whispering to each other but then they hear Cy and BB) What? (looks up to see the boys smiling evilly)

Lilla: whatcha thinking bout guys?

BB: what were you two talking about?

Shaun: Nothing…

Cy: I think it was something! (evil laugh)

Lilla: Nothing that concerns you!

BB: but we only have your best interests in mind.

Shaun: I don't think so

Lilla: Great job de- I mean taking control of the situation (small blush)

Raven: (mock voice) Aw, Lilla has a crush!

Lilla: (huge red blush) No I don't!

Star: I think you are blushing Lilla

Lilla: n, n, no I'm not…

BB: now your stuttering

Lilla: Nuh-uh

Cy: now you've resorted to using fake words

Lilla: uh…

Robin: and now you have no comeback.

Shaun: come on guys, leave her alone.

Cy: defending your girlfriend!

Shaun: WE'RE NOT DATING!

Everyone but Lilla and Shaun: Sure you aren't!

A/N: well I guess I DID make Lilla embarrassed

Lilla: … YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!

Me: eh, I lied

Lilla: whyyyyyy? Just tell them the news!  
Me: well first, you'll all be lucky if you get 3 updates a week with school starting for me again tomorrow; secondly, I got a kindle, and they're AMAZIN! And finally do you guys like Kayla Som? I love her but the Titans probably hate her so tell me please!

Shaun: So please review, so Lydia can stop trying to ship Lilla and I.

Me: I'll never stop!

1,034 words


	7. A Important Chappie for anyone who reads

A Shocking Life

Please note, Author is only a young girl who enjoys writing.

This would be my i think 7th chapter(that wouldve been about Robin and Starfires kids who came from the future) but instead of that now ive been brought off my cloud 9 (and slightly pissed at it) by a review i recently got and so im writing this. I got a review from "Divison4isNevermore" [tarra] that i will not paste here but you can go to my reviews and readit if you would really like. Before I keep going i will post this quote from my first chapter:

"A/N: Ello I'm Lydia and this is my first story so flames are welcome... but only consecutive flames please. The other kind burn :( I'm not forcing you to read so if you don't like it, don't read! Most of the conversations will be in chat format because its easier.»

Now after this review I did some things. some were:

*Checking my reviews

*Rereading all my chapters

*looking at what i do while writing

so in my doing i found some things:

*The only praiseformywriting reviews i get are from RichardKori (who i did not make up)

*Im a horrible writer overall. my writing is not at all realilistic

*i have multiple personalities while writing, one of which is my alter ego lilla

So i have decided to follow tarra's advice and in fact get a life. this series may or may not ever keep going and i dont really think anyone but RichardKori and the alter ego part of my mmind will really care.

*Lydia out. maybe forever*(as if any one freakin cares)


	8. Back To the Past

A Shocking Life

Author: Teen Titans Shocker

A\N: ummm... hi all

Lilla: she means shes sorry that she almost quit over a review by a stupid flamer and she wants to say that she thought about it and their must be people besides RichardKori and The Dancing Snake who like my story but dont review.

Me: yeah thats what i was gonna say. Anywho im writing this on my kindle so it may have bad spelling but dont worry, Im gonna fine tune it later on the computer.

Lilla: yep so i think thats all but are you going to embarrass me again?

Me: most likly, but this chappie is mostly a RobStar thing that I dreamt up.

Lilla: is "Dreamt" a word?  
Me: maybe. i really dont know.

Disclaimer: I own you but I dont own the teen titans... or Id stop having dreams about them.

The real Chapter 7:Back to the past. (A\N: Samarai Jack! Wacha!)

All was normal in the T tower... that is except that Lilla and Shaun were hanging out a bit more (and they were teased accordingly) oh and Robin and Star avoided eachother completely. Well I guess barely anything in the Tower was going normally...

Robin: psst! Shaun!

Shaun: Robin? (sees robin hiding behind a pot)

Robin: Have you seen star?

Shaun: No... why?

Robin: Im um... Hiding from her...

Shaun: Ha! Hiding from a girl!

Robin: And where are you going?

Shaun: No where...

Robin: I bet your going to hang out with "L"(A\N:Aw thats Lilla's nickname from Shaun!)

Shaun: (Looks angry then brightins up) Oh hey star

Robin: (hides more)

Shaun: Ha!

Robin: So you and Lilla are dating

Shaun: Just as musch as you and Star are

Robin: (laughs) Oh then me and Star are dating without either of us knowing?

Shaun: (scowls) Humph. Hey Star

Robin: Im not falling for that again.

Star: Hello friends Robin and Shaun. (Robin freaks out)

So as you can see things were odd in the titans house. But what did Lilla and Shaun do on their outings? Well duckies, thats for another story. This one is about Robin and Starfire.

So the Titans lived in this awkwardness for a week until something happened that was even weirder then the current things. There was a flash of light and the whole Tower shook, then two small kids, a boy and a girl, appered in the living room. Now it was the kids who were odd as well as their form of transport because the girl had long black hair and blue-green eyes and the boy had red hair with bright blue eyes.

Star: Look robin! It is a little female version of yourself! (This made Robin blush. she pointed at the girl Then turned her attention to the boy.) and this is a young boy who looks tama- Oh no... his eyes are discolored!

? G: Darn Connor! We're at the wrong place again I think!

Connor: Calm down Mari, we might not be. (turns to Starfire) Now what is robins real name?

Star: It is Dick and for some reason Beastboy and cyborg find that funny, so we call him robin still.

Connor: Good, Good.( Turns to robin) okay do you know Starfires real name?

Robin: well on earth it translates to Starfire but I dont know what it is on her home planet

Connor: See Mari, we're in the right place

Mari: Finally!

Star: Who are you children? and why are your eyes discolored?

Connor: I'm connor, (points at girl) She my little sister Mari. And my eyes arrnt discolored, their the same color as my fathers.

BB: who is he?

Mari: We cant tell you that BB.

Cy: Why not?

Mari: you should know, Mr. Stone.

Rae: So you two are from the future?

Mari: yes mr... I mean Ms. Roth.

BB: why do you callall the rest of them Mr. or Ms. but you just call me bb?

Connor: fine mr. Logan. Its just that in the future you dont want us to call you Mr. anything

Star: can you tell us your Mother?

Connor: yes we can. her name is Kor'i.

Star: (wide eyes and rubs her belly) Really?

Mari: yes.

Robin: (Star almost faints but robin catches her) What wrong star? What did you two say that made her so upset?

Mari: even as a teen hes still superprotective. We didnt do anything... yet

Robin: what do you me- (he was cut off by his head being pushed into starfires and their lips touching)

Mari: Finally, that stupid reporter almost just changed our future.

A\N: well even though shes stupid, Kayla Som will come back... eventaly.

Lilla: That wasnt too embarrassing

Me: it gets worse... dont worry(Lilla faints)

Shaun: (catches Lila and puts her on the couch) God Lydia, Why cant you just be nice to the girl?

Me: for the same reason Im not nice to you!

958 words


	9. The Rumor Is FACT!

A Shocking Life

Author: Teen Titans Shocker

A\N: Ello my readers! Today (I think its 1:30am) we learn what Lilla and Shaun were talking about and what they do on outings. Today I will have The Dancing Snake\Kaylee as a guest.

Chapter 8: The Rumor Is FACT!

* * *

So everything was good in the tower and Robin and Star were finally dating. But no one knew what Lilla and Shaun were whispering about. Well it was quite simple. They were talking about how much they missed their school friends, how Star and Robin should date, and how much they hated Lydia and Kayla Som for trying to ship them.

But the outings were totally different. They were leaking stories to a magazine and going to lunch to catch up. In fact they were talking to a reporter who worked for Kayla Som. her name is Kaylee. She has Wavy brown hair and was wearing a blue driving monster shirt that had some epic sigs on the back with some blue jeans and plain sneaks. At this time the titans east were crashing at the T tower after an incident with electrical tools. And this was the subject of the chat with Kaylee.

Kaylee: Cool so is there really something going on between Cyborg and Bee?

Shaun: Ha! Would L and I lie to you?

Kaylee: I guess not. So what happened last week that made you two miss our meeting? Are you guys finally really dating?

Lilla: No... We will most likely never be "Really dating" because the public thinks we are.

Kaylee: So if the story never came out then you might have dated?

Shaun: NO!

Kaylee: I was asking Lilla, or as you like to say "L" (At this Shaun blushes slightly)

Lilla: Most likely not.

Kaylee: what do you mean "Most likely not"?

Shaun: Stop trying to talk about our non-existing relationship. You asked about the other day

Kaylee: Oh yeah.

Lilla: Well two kids who are time travelers came and made Star and Robin kiss. We think they were his kids from the future

Kaylee: YAY!

Shaun: so you are a shipper?

Kaylee: Maybe slightly...

* * *

After talking to Kaylee they went out to lunch and then walked around Jump City for a few hours. Finally they went back to the tower and Lilla finally got him to skip so the skipped, laughed and chatted all the way home.

Cy: welcome back you two. Extra is about to come on!

Rae: are you sure?

Bee: yeah sparky, it is risky. Who knows what they'll show!

Cy: nonsense! It's amazing.

Extra Theme song plays

Hello. I'm Kaylee and my boss, Kayla, is sick today... but don't worry, I'm a grad from Journalism College and can report the news too! Well we have some new Teen Titans informers who tell us of yet another couple. These must be just like regular teens. If we just added a love triangle it'd be like my senior year in high school. (Laughs) It seems long distance relationships do work because our newest couple is… Cyborg and Bumblebee! Cyborg is in Jump City where I've heard rumors that people think he had no heart but could've had one before but now Bumblebee- of the Titans East- has stolen it. She seems to call him sparky and they have been seen around town riding in the lovely "T-Car" that Cyborg himself made. She even got to drive it, which Cyborg doesn't let ANYONE do. Is it love in the air? Well our sources- We have morphed their voice- said this: "Most Likely" but the other said "Ha! Talk about existing relationships" Now if that isn't proof, what is?

This is Kayla Som's intern, Kaylee, Signing off. Good Night America.

Cy: What the f… reaking heck! Bee did you spill? We didn't even tell the teams yet!

Bee: I didn't do it!

Robin: What! So you two are really dating

Cy and Bee: um, yeah…

Rae: well I guess it was right after all.

Star: alls well that ends well!

BB: yeah!

* * *

A/N: so yeah. I was under the influence of Sleepiness and My music while writing this

Lilla: what music?

Me: this music!

Playlist:

We Live- jump 5

The Wizard and I- Wicked the musical

Aint no other man- Christina Aguilera

Popular-Wicked the musical

Stand In the Rain- Superchick

Irreplaceable- Beyonce

Airplanes pt 2- BOB feat Eminem

Billionaire- Bruno mars and Travie McCoy

Just the way you are- Bruno Mars

Do ya- Jump 5

Clumsy- Fergie

Free to be me- Francesca Battistelli

I'm Letting go- Francesca Battistelli

6 Minutes- Jonas Bros

That's just the way we roll- Jonas bros

Pretty girl rock- Keri Hilson

The way you make me feel- MJ

Love like this- Natasha Bedingfield feat Sean Kingston

Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield

Right through me- Nicki Minaj

Beautiful girls-Sean Kingston

The duck song

Love like woe- The ready set

Why do I do- Jump 5

Wonderful- Jump 5

Lilla: yeah that music…

Shaun: I like the song "pretty girl Rock!"

Me: cough… awkward Shaun

835 Words


	10. Do you like Nevermore?

Well before I start im sorry its been so long for an update but I had full writers block. not even my "Writers block story" could help me. But I would like to say to Honest because you know the site rules it means you mustve read the guidelines, which in turn means that you have an account so why dont you just flame me on your account instead of being secretive in you evil? And if only it was self insertation. I wish I was anything like Lilla but Im a nerd who blushes if she even hugs her guy friends(which I have more of then girl friends)

Lilla: That was on the point of ranting lyd!

Me: dont freakin call me lyd!

Lilla: sorry for her temper but she thinks she might be insane because she refers to me as an idivisual person when talking about something she likes. Oh and Bumblebee stung her on her leg when we kidnapped her

Bee: hi everyone... please help me. I need to get back to my city!

Lilla: NO ONE SHALL HELP YOU!

Ch 9: Starfires Nevermore thingy

Well after the whole nevermore episode everyone was curious about the nevermore concept.

"Every girl has a nevermore. Whether or not they can reach it is a diffrerent story."

And with that statement She started the search for starfires nevermore (which star had said she knew how to get to) and they found it soon. It was a simple locket but it caused much trouble for the titans the second they touched it. Let me tell you.

All but star: (fallen into nevermore which is weirdly dark at the moment)

BB: dude when we landed in Ravens nevermore we met Happy first! this seems like a depressing place...

Star in Black: who are you people? Go away... now.

Cy: which star are you?

Star in black: duh I act just like Raven, I'm the sarcastic, gothic star (knocks on Cyborg's head) anyone home?

Rae: wow she's mean... Can we keep her?

BB: NO! Come on lets keep exploring

So they continued on their quest and soon came across a pink place that had many roses stewn around

Star in red: What is that I smell? It's my Robin! (Looks at Robin and tackle hug him)

Robin: do I smell?

Star in red: Of course not my sweet! I just smell your cologne!

Cy: I didn't know Robbie wore cologne! (laughs)

Robin: Shut up

?: Love? Whats going on out there?

Love: come on out and see for yourself Lust

Robin: Lust? Oh No...

Cy: look out robbie

Star in dark purple: Hello Robin... (walks over to him) I've missed you

BB: I think we should get outta here guys

Cy: wait robin has met this Star before?

Robin: (cough cough) Once... but only for about 5 seconds.

Rae: When did this happen?

Robin: A bit after the future kids left (pulls at collar)

Lust: But I would like to extend our meeting... I think you liked our first impression, Right?

Cy: What happened at this meeting?

Robin: Nothing bad! we just kissed!

Lust: dont lie Rob, It was more like an intense make out session. (intense laughter from BB and Cy)

Rae: not really something in needed to know...

Rob:(Grinding his teeth) lts just move on

Our heros moved on to the next section that was... RAINBOW!

BB: Raven you dont have a rainbow section...

Rae: (grimances) yes i do

Cy: who lives here?

rob: I think I know...

A/n: Well thats the end of that and you can imagane what star lives in the rainbow area xD thats all for now! say bye my OCs and captive

Lilla:Adios!

Shaun:bye!

Bee:Save Me... please


	11. The Movie Trilogy part 1: The sad face

A/N: Hola! I was on an writers block... again so I ended up writing a bunch of random one-shots which may or may not interest you. so anyway I would like to thank the people who reveiwed.

Lilla: Tell them the Rest!

Me: Fine, Ive decided that a lopsided grin is the cutest thing ever

Lilla: Thas only cause her crush grins like that.

Me: NUH-UH! Okay maybe...

Lilla: Ah hah! you heard it here first, you beloved author who "Doesnt want a boy friend because boys are immature and idiots and perveted" has a crush on her 2nd best guy friend!

Me: Woman Shut up before I kill you off my story! And then unless I made you die in childbirth and your daughter had your powers then I'd have to end this story. Oh yeah, btw Hotgent is my new favorite pairin ever!

Ch 11... I think: The sad eyes ( part one of Three in the "Movies" Trilogy)

It was evry boys nightmare. Yet also every boys dream come true... ot that you pervs! It was the pouty sad face and if preformed right you could get a boy to do anything you wanted. This very tatic was what dear old naivte acting starfire was teaching Lilla.

Star: Lilla you just put out yourr lip like so then open you eyes wide-but not too wide-and make a slight whimpering sound

Lilla: Like this? *Makes slightly disorted sad eyes face*

Star: closer, just keep up the practicing yes?

Lilla: Kay Star Ill keep practicing

Now what was this ffor you may ask, well she wanted to go to the new ultra girl movie that was coming out but everyone was busy except for Star and Robin who were going as a couple to the movie. She had to learn the sad face so she could trick Shaun into going with her... but as friends of course. As you saw before, Their nevergoing to date... Ever... So Lydia will have to get over it. But while Lilla and Star were sharing knolwage(A/N: God My guy friends are rubbing off on me... Remember how Star got Knolwage from lip contact? well thats what that last sentence made me think of... -.-) At the same time thefamous Lopsided grin that could get most boys outta trouble in a hurry was being taught to Shaun because he was on to Lilla thus he needed a way to get out of going to that stupid chick flick

Shaun: Are you sure this is going to work Robin?

Robin: Its gotten me outof trouble before so why wouldnt it work?

Shaun: Even againist the sad eyes?

Robin:*wide eyes* yoour up against the sad eyes! your doomed. thats why Star and I are going on a date to that movie :C

Shaun: Then what good is this grin for?

Robin: With that grin you could talk her into going to the arcade afterwards

Shaun: Well I might as well fight fire with Greek Fire

Robin: good thinking

A/N:Argh cant write more... Bye!

*Lydia and Lilla Love Yew The Toastyest-mostest*


	12. The Movie Trilogy part 2: The Bad News

A Shocking Life

Author: TeenTitans101

A/N: *Rocks out to Jar of hearts* who do you think you are? Goin round leavin scars!

Lilla: *Yells into my ears* Hey Lyd-Bid! We're on!

Me: Don't freaking call me Lyd-bid! Only my mommy can do that. Anyhow did you see the atrocity that is the packers winning the super bowl? Did you notice that I'm slowly nudging Lilla and Shaun into a closer bond? Well I've been secretly doing the same thing to Raven and Beastboy but no one has caught on yet xD On with the story before writers block kicks in

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own them or I wouldn't be wasting away in school.

Chapter 13: The Unlucky Chapter for all part 2

This was it, the confrontation today Lila would force Shaun to take to the movies as friends of course but little did she know that when Robin said that she was Temporary (Remember in like the 2nd chappie? REMEMBER!) He had been right, it all happened during the mail call. They all had the usual stuff which meant huge piles of love letters for Star and Robin, Slightly smaller piles with fewer love letters in them for Cyborg and Beastboy, Mostly Gothic things for Raven, and two letters per pile things of mail for Lilla and Shaun. But today was special... today was the day that they got the Letter!

Lilla: Robin, what is the "JLA's New Titan Academy"?

Shaun: You got a letter from them too, L!

Robin: I told him we had enough training in our program for the new heroes!

Shaun and Lilla: WHO!

Robin: Batman and the rest of the Justice League

Star: Why would they think that the new titans would need more trainning?

Robin: *Huffs* They think that the newer people need watching and proper trainning if they had no previous trainer/mentor. The Teen Titans was supposed to be the second step after becoming a sidekick in getting to the Justice League, or a place to start your hero career. Now the JLA is treating us as a drop-off for their side kicks ages 11-18! I went over to the space stationa nd I saw on the message board a sign that said " Not only TeenTitans! Your Side kick getting annoying? Now there are two options for the placement program: Newly founded Young Justice and the world wide network of Teen Titans!" I mean we made this team and they wanted Cyborg, Raven, BeastBoy, Bee, Mas y Menos, Hot spot, argent, and almost everyone else to take these stupid classes but then I got them to settle for only titans that had joined this year, excluding the new branches that were founded! Since when were we a group connected to the Justice League?

Star: Robin, my dear please calm down. You are doing the "Ranting"

Cy: But really I thought we made this group to go against the Justice League and all who were even in contact with them.

Beastboy:really we did? heh heh you learn something new every day *everyone stares at him* What its not like the batman called to see what funds we needed and I told him a large fake number that made him want to conect this group to JLA because of our reckless spending...

Rae: Beast Boy, You idiot you just ruined the independence of this group.

Shaun: *Whispers to cy* how did she say that so calmly but it had an icy edge on it that made us all afraid?

Cy: Has to do with her powers

Lilla: So do we really have to go to this stupid school?

Robin: *After reading through the letter* Yes its either this or Jump City Public Schools. Plus this is only 3 days a week; Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And only for 5 Months.

Lilla: How long a day?

Robin: 5 hours like a regular school only it doesnt start untill 6pm

Shaun: Come on L, Its not that bad...

Lilla: *Sobbing* I'll miss the first showing of My movie I was going to force you to go to!

Shaun: *Looks at robin and robin gives him the thumbs up* Its ok L, It wont be that bad... I guess I'll takee you to it after school *Attempts to smile while the others look horrified-except for star who looks proud*

Lilla: *Magicly starts looking happier* Ha told you Star! I didn't need thta sad eyes face. Hes a sucker for a crying girl.

Shaun: *Glares at Lilla then gives her a Lopsided grin* your right L, your always right! Can we go to the arcade later?

Lilla: Not a chance, that look doesnt work on me.

So there we left our heros, fighting over a movie. They are just like teens after all!

END

*Lydia & Lilla*


	13. A break in the story for development

A/N: okay so since I have writers block I've decided to show you all the development that I did to make Lilla

Lilla: O rlly?

E: *Glare* any who, next chappie will be of the school, also the end of the movie trilogy and the star of the middle school saga!

Chapter 13: Show Me the MON… I mean, DEVELOPMENT!

**Name:** Lilla Sidney Gull

**Pronunciation:** Lil-la Sid-knee Gull

**Name Means**: Playful

**Nicknames:** L, Lil' Sid (only brother)

**Appearance: **brown frizzy hair, dark brown eyes, Carmel skin, skinny

**Race:** Black

**Hero Name:** Shocks

**Age:** 13

**DOB:** 4/14/97

**Family:** Dad- (Deceased) Paul Hoi Gull {would be 41}

Mom- Marian Dasti Gull [Wenter] {37}

Aunt (on dad's side) - Marie Gonda Cret {49}

Brother- David James Gull {10}

**Powers: **Shocking, rain/ lightning (undiscovered)

**Friends (No titans):** Shaun Kings (Surge, childhood friend), Simon Nutter (Nite, meet at school), Manda Gomber (Gast, meet at school), Bebe Finly (Sonica, meet at school) and Deressa Hill (Song, meet at school)

**Costume: **black tee with lightning bolt on front, white skirt, yellow leggings, yellow studded belt, black flats, yellow shades

**Civies: **Blue tee with fish on front, jean skirt, black leggings, blue and white sneakers.

**Weaknesses: **Hydrophobia, nyctophobia, slightly wimpy, bad at hand-to-hand combat without her powers, Red X fangirl, judgmental, stubborn

**Strengths:** smart, nice, outgoing, powerful, happy, friendly (that is, after she has judged you nad decided that you were cool)

**History: **She had a happy childhood in a middle class family, her best friend and neighbor Shaun Kings moved when she was 7 but she would sometimes venture to Gotham with her family to vist them (on an annual basis).Her dad worked as a cargo boater, until he was caught in a storm and drowned when she was 10. Her mom would lock herself in her room for days after the incident, so her aunt came to live with them. She loves her aunt dearly but ran away 2 years before the story starts. She was living in an apartment, up until she moved in with the teen titans. She had a moped (TAKE THAT BEASTBOY!) that she rode everywhere. On the day of the start of the story she was waiting in star bucks for her brother but he didn't show. She learned how to control her powers by using fake, skintight covers for her hand that look and feel real; made by Cyborg of course.

**Mary-sue test:** Borderline-Sue. Your character is cutting it close, and you may want to work on the details a bit, but you're well on your way to having a lovely original character. Good work.

A/N: So that's what I had to develop her. Next up (as I said at the top) is the "JLA's New Titans Academy" chapter! I've also updated "Do You Remember" In case you were wondering. Say bye everyone!

Lilla: BYE!

Shaun: See ya

Bee: Save me. Oh and bye y'all


	14. The only non script chapterLast chapter

A Shocking Life ch 14: Omigawd, to the movies we depart! (part three of the movie trilogy)

A/N: due to overwelling reponse to the development chapter*sarcasm* and writer block on ALL my stories, their has been a halt in chappie production.

Me: anyway on with the chapter! this will be the last chapter guys... I may make another Lilla story later... right now this story is failing due to excessive hw and writers block. I need to focus on my other more popular ones.

* * *

it was after a hard day at JLA acadamy and Lila was upset; she had chili all over her skirt and spagetti in her hair. she came home hoping to be able to just shower and go to bed but little did she know, some one had got Shaun hyped up on sugar! Since he was hyped up he was rather excited to go on their "Double date" (as robin had called it, after which he was found unconcious hanging from the roof; strangly with no bruises or bumps to show someone knocked him out) so as soon as Lilla entered she was tacklehugged.

"Lilla, Lilla, LILLA!" yelled Shaun.

Lilla looked up a him and sighed, 'this is going to be a long night' she thought "What's up Shaun?" she replied slowly

he sighed, 'she forgot' he thought. "Our DOUBLE DATE! Remember, your chick flick!"

"Oh yeah, my movie! ... wait did you just call this a date?"

"Um, yeah. "

Then at that moment Robin and Starfire came in and Robin of course made the whole scene more awkward with the words "so, are you two ready for your date?"

Later Robin was found knocked out in a dark room. They all went to the movies and lived happily ever after... for now.

* * *

happy last chapter...? bye guys, I will most likely make another Lilla story.

Shaun: *is blushing from reading this story* come back for another story!

Lilla: *teary eyes* ill miss you all!


End file.
